


Trust

by amuk



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Community: 31_days, Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it is trust that makes a friendship, then they are friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite like this one as much. I was intending for something different...D:
> 
> Day/Theme: May 9 // The friend and the foe

Foe. Friend. Suzaku is one and the same. Closer than anyone, further than all, he is at a standstill with Lelouch.  
  
And Lelouch has yet to decide which to put him at.  
  
Foe or friend, friend or foe. He is both and he is neither. Definitions do not exist for this relationship they have, this relationship they don't have. They fight and laugh, they argue and agree.  
  
(It's all a big contradiction and if anything is keeping them together it is this wish, this prayer:  _Nunally_.)  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Lelouch stares at him, at the dark hair and dim eyes. He caused that, in small ways, chipping away at the man until his former bright grin disappeared into their murky past.  
  
There is nothing he can do about that, as much as he wants to. And what he is about to say will only make it worse. Yet it has to be done, and if Suzaku is the only person he pulls down with him....  
  
Lelouch doesn't think he makes a good friend to Suzaku either. More of a foe at this point, willing to hurt the only person he can trust.  
  
The only person he knows will carry out this last wish. Even through all they went through, Lelouch trusts Suzaku immensely. Perhaps that is friendship.  
  
"I have a favour."  
  
And if not, it's not like it matters anyways. It'll all be over soon enough.


End file.
